Imhullu
Imhullu (マフー Mafū, lit. Maph) is a Dark magic spell from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Primarily used by Gharnef, this spell is created from the nefarious Darksphere after it twisted his heart. According to Wendell, Gharnef had stolen the Darksphere from Gotoh and crafted the tome as a result of the latter having entrusted the Aura tome to his other star pupil, Miloah. However, Gotoh states that he was the guardian of the Imhullu spell, and Gharnef had stolen it from him. The Imhullu spell has the effect of the Darksphere, which is making the user immune to all damage, unless they are attacked by Starlight, which is crafted from the Darksphere's opposite, the Lightsphere and also the Starsphere. In both Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, two copies of the Imhullu spell exist in-game, with one wielded by the real Gharnef. However, while the real Imhullu spell is true to its effect and negates all damage inflicted against its user, the fake copy merely changes the damage displayed just before a battle is initiated, but has actually has no effect. In Shin Monsho no Nazo, the spell may be obtained by the player in the DLC episode Assassins, where it is only usable by Gharnef and makes him completely invincible, making him an invaluable unit for the duration of the chapter. Imhullu also appears as one of Gharnef's skills in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. In this game, it takes the form of a powerful attack that deals damage to all members of the player's active party. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Heroes Tome |14 |1 |400 | |Grants Res+3. At the start of turn 3, deals 5 damage to non-magic foes within 5 columns centered on unit, and inflicts status on those foes preventing counterattacks through their next actions. }} Locations Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory (Assassins DLC only) |Gharnef |- |} Etymology In the Babylonian creation myth ''Enûma Eliš, Imhullu (������ "destructive rainstorm" in Akkadian) was one of the seven winds used by the god Marduk in battle against Tiamat. When Tiamat attempts to devour Marduk, he sends Imhullu into her body; this causes her to swell up and become immobilized, allowing Marduk to pierce her heart and kill her. Mafū (魔風) means "demonic wind" in Japanese. Trivia *In Mystery of the Emblem, the Imhullu spell is usable by other characters by means hacking or cheating. However, the invincible effect that it possesses only works for Gharnef. Furthermore, when the spell is cast by any other character apart from Gharnef, the dark background effect will be absent. *Although Imhullu technically does not have a magic type, it is most similar to dark spells and has thus been categorized with them. This association is made clearer with the release of Fire Emblem Awakening, where Dark magic is treated as a subcategory of Tome. *If Imhullu is obtained through means of hacking on Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, the only unit that can harm the user of Imhullu is Medeus, the Earth Dragon. Like the fake Imhullu, before initiating battle, it will say 0 damage will be dealt, but still deals damage. Gallery FEH Imhullu.png|Imhullu's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:FE1 Imhullu.gif|Animation of Gharnef casting Maph in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3 Imhullu.gif|Animation of Gharnef casting Maph in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Imhullu.jpg|Gharnef casting Imhullu on Merric in Shadow Dragon. File:FE12 Imhullu.png|'Imhullu' in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons Category:Legendary Weapons